Episode 7582 (21st April 2011)
Plot Maria is being questioned by DC Malone and DC Furber about her allegations. The factory workers find out that Sally has got all of Kevin's £200,000. Foster is grateful for Carla's support during his confrontation with Chris. John convinces Peter to take him back at the bookies. Eddie, Anna and Faye await Hilary who has news about her mother. John tells Fiz about getting his job back. The police question Maria as to why she didn't ring them sooner. The factory girls discuss Sally's windfall. Sylvia's carer admits to Hayley that she has no money. Her husband has left her broke and without a home. Sean witnesses Frank getting arrested. Carla swears him to secrecy. He sees Maria in the Street and takes her for a drink to find out more. Maria tells him about Frank. Tommy propositions a mortified Sally in front of all the factory girls. Hilary tells Eddie and Anna that Faye's birth mother has died of a suspected heroin overdose. Peter breaks the bad news to John. He confronts Fiz who admits she spoke to Peter. Frank pulls out of the factory deal after being arrested for attempted rape. Carla's gutted. Rosie comforts Sally after a tough day as the centre of everyone's suspicions. Roy is astounded when Hayley brings Sylvia back home to stay and work in the café. Maria discovers the police aren't charging Frank as there's not enough evidence. Chris feels that Frank must pay the hard way. Maria pleads with him not to do anything to Frank as it's not worth him going to prison. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Malone - Olwen May *DC Furber - Kris Mochrie *Carer - Donna Lythgoe *Hilary - Caroline Pegg Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *Twelve Oaks Care Home - Sylvia Goodwin's room, residents lounge, hallway and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank is stunned when the police arrive at Underworld and arrest him; Fiz fears for John's health as he considers returning to work; and the gossips brand Sally a gold-digger. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,580,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes